fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caeldori/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel absolutely perfect today. No enemy can stand against me!" (surge) * "If I'm to trust this weapon with my life, the least I can do is keep it in good repair." (weapon proficiency) * "Oh, what's this? Seems untidy to leave it laying around. You should take it with you." (item) * "I'm interested in an accessory... Something that will make me look stylish, please!" (accessory gift ask) ** "This is for me? Are you sure? I've been wanting something like this... Thank you!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "Thank you for this. I'll put it to good use right away! This is exciting..." (accessory gift, liked) ** "It needs to also look good on me, though... Sorry if I'm picky!" (decline to give accessory) ** "Th-th-this is...! I can't wear something like this! What would people say?" (accessory gift; bath towel) ** "This is for me, for my birthday? I don't know what to say... Thank you so much!" (accessory gift; birthday) ** "Thank you, Corrin! It's official...This is the best birthday I've ever had!" (accessory gift; birthday, married) * "I can't imagine how hard it is to maintain this army. Thank you for doing it!" (idle) * "Hey, there! I was just gathering supplies for our army. Want to help? It'll be fun!" (idle) * "If there's time, I'd like to review our plans for the coming battle..." (idle) * "Welcome, traveler. You can rest your weary body in safety here." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Will you lend me your strength for the next battle? I bet I'd learn a lot from that..." (team up) * "I have some "free" time. What do you do when you're out of training exercises?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "It would be my pleasure! I'll try my best, and I expect no less from you as well." (team up) * "I like to train or find some way to help out our team. There's always something to do!" (hobby) Asking - Subaki Replying - Subaki * "Let's train together, then! I'm happy just getting to spend time with you." (gift) Asking - Mother * "I'd like to show you my appreciation. Is there anything you'd like to have?" (gift) * "I did feel a little lonely. But that's why I love spending time with you now!" (spending time) Replying - Mother Asking - Married Replying - Married Private Quarters Lovers *"Welcome home, Corrin. Do you mind if I stay with you until you fall asleep?" (Entrance) *"Welcome home! Seeing you walk through that door is the best part of my day." (Entrance) *"Perfect timing, Corrin!" (Entrance) *"S-sorry about that...Your room was so cozy. I curled up over here and fell asleep." (Awakening, Good) *"You're so rough when you wake people! I'll teach you how to do it properly." (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome back. My cheeks got a little pink after my bath. Whew!" (Entrance, Cool Down) *"Heehee...Thanks. That was...interesting." (Cool Down, Good) *"Welcome home. I got you these flowers as a symbol of our flourishing love..." (Gift, flowers) *"If you're not in a hurry, maybe you could stay here a little longer...with me." (Exit) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Perhaps I really do take after my father!" (6+ stats up) * "At last I can see the fruits of my labor." (4-5 stats up) * "Every little step forward counts." (2-3 stats up) * "Not enough. I must double my efforts!" (0-1 stats up) * "I am honored to have realized my potential." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Hurrah, new skills to learn! Let's do this!" Confession "Our love is eternal; somehow I just know it. If we cross paths again in a distant future, dear love... promise you'll remember me. Promise..." ''-Caeldori's confession quote'' Roster Subaki's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Dreams of becoming as perfect as her father, but may have already surpassed him. The most likely to fall head over heels in love. Born on 7/6. Help Description Subaki's daughter. A beauty and natural talent who always pushes herself further. Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, from the very bottom of my heart!" * "Happy birthday, Corrin. Could we spend a little time alone today, too? (married) * "Wow! Happy birthday! Let's train together to celebrate." DLC Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "We can win this, easy!" * "I wanna help!" * "I'm with you!" * "I'm here too!" * "Enemy sighted!" * "Let's clean this up!" * "They sure are persistent!" * "We've got this!" * "Stay calm." * "I'm here to help!" Attack Stance * "I'll join you." * "Don't look away!" * "Uh, my turn!" * "You dropped your guard!" Guard Stance * "Glad I made it in time!" * "You're not hurt, I hope!" * "Watch out!" Critical/Skill * "Say your goodbyes!" * "No more messing around!" * "I'd run if I were you!" * "You're not gonna like this." Defeated Enemy * "I must train harder!" * "I could have done better." * "A perfect victory!" * "I'm all sweaty now!" * "As expected!" * *giggle* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "That was really impressive!" * "Thanks!" Defeated by Enemy * "Is this... how it ends?" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes